


Angel of Darkness: Phoenix Rising

by EldrenSovrano



Series: Angel of Darkness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter, Protective Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldrenSovrano/pseuds/EldrenSovrano
Summary: Harry wants to give up. After overhearing Ron and Ginny, he has lost all hope. But an unlikely person rekindles that hope. How will this new Harry Potter except the changes that are happening around him? Watch as Harry learns who he really is and grows into his power and position in the first installment of the Angel of Darkness series.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Angel of Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127564
Comments: 26
Kudos: 110





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evitative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049589) by [Vichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vichan/pseuds/Vichan). 
  * Inspired by [Rise of the Dark Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445916) by [mykkila09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykkila09/pseuds/mykkila09), [Tonks_is_cool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks_is_cool/pseuds/Tonks_is_cool). 
  * Inspired by [Embracing His True Self](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160891) by [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan). 



**Angel of Darkness:**

**Phoenix Rising**

**Prologue-**

_'Perhaps it's time I just gave up'_ Harry thought, as he stared ahead at the boiling cauldron. _'It's not like anyone would miss me anyway. My friends never truly cared, Ginny never cared about me. Dumbledore definitely doesn't care, otherwise, he would have done something to keep me out of this tournament.'_ Harry closes his eyes as he thinks back on what led him to be tied up in a graveyard.

He had spent the first month and a half of his summer at the Dursleys, his 'loving' family. Every year ends the same with Harry. He would beg the Headmaster to not send him back to the Dursleys. Ever since he can remember, he has been beaten, starved, and locked up for days to weeks on end. Every little thing he did was considered wrong in their eyes, and he would get punished for it. He told the headmaster everything they did, had shown him the words carved into him. But every year, the Headmaster tells him to behave, and that he must stay with the Dursleys for his own protection. This past summer was the worst. Several times his uncle has come home drunk, ready to seek out some 'satisfaction'. Two words were added to his collection, located on his lower back: 'whore' and 'slut'. The normal beatings also continued, typically with a belt or whip.

Halfway through August, Mr. Weasley showed up to take him to the Burrow so they may go to the Quidditch World Cup. It was while being at the Burrow that he had his first vision of Voldemort. He saw the old caretaker be killed by him and had witnessed what Voldemort could do, even in a weakened state. They had attended the WC as planned, but that night had laid witness to the Dark Lord's forces, the Death Eaters. They attacked the World Cup, setting fire to tents and launching Muggleborns into the air. He had been knocked out, and when he came through, he witnessed a man set the Drak Mark in the sky.

When he arrived at school in September First, they had been told of the Triwizard Tournament, and that they would be playing host to the schools Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. Harry had hoped for a peaceful school year, which was succeeding. The new DADA professor, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, was a bit insane but thorough with his job. It was during said class that he learned he was immune to the Imperius Curse, which surprised a lot of people. Of course, he should have known that this peace would not last. On October 31, which he should know by now is a cursed date for him, his name had been drawn out of the Goblet of Fire. When he was questioned, he swore up and down that he did not place his name in the GoF, and had never wanted to compete in the first place.

The month following had been his lowest in self-esteem. Everyone had turned against him except for the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, his year mates and fellow Gryffindors, Luna Lovegood, a strange 3rd year from Ravenclaw, and of course the Slytherins. The Slytherins were surprised, as their Ice prince himself, Draco Malfoy, had offered sympathy and wished him luck in the tournament. No, it wasn't a sarcastic form of wish well, but a truly sincere one. Harry could tell that Draco was actually worried about him, and believed him upfront when told Harry didn't want to compete in the tournament. Ron, Harry's first friend, had turned on him and essentially called him an attention whore. That should have been his warning of Ron's true colors. Then there was Rita Skeeter, the reporter for The Daily Prophet. She had taken to slander him every which way, turning the public eye against him.

When the first task finally came, he succeeded in getting the golden egg, even if it did hurt him in the process. But then again, who wouldn't get hurt when going up against a dragon, let alone the Hungarian Horntail. The Gryffindors immediately changed their tune and rooted for him. It took another week before Ron came around and apologized to him. It was the beginning of December when the Yule Ball was announced, and another unexpected event occurred. The day after, all champions were called to McGonagall's office, where she informed the champions that they had to attend and would in fact lead the dance. As they were leaving her office, Harry was stopped by the Silver Trio, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. Draco asked if Harry had ever danced before, and when told he hadn't, had informed he would be receiving lessons. The weeks leading up to the ball were weird for Harry, but the weirdest of all was when Draco had asked him to the ball. For Harry, it was a bit of a wish come true, as his dislike for Draco had diminished and he found himself enjoying the time spent with the blonde. of course, Pansy took this as an opportunity to not only buy his dress robes but an entire wardrobe that, according to the trio, would be his Christmas Present from them.

Needless to say, when Harry entered the Great Hall on the night of the Yule Ball, everyone stopped at the sight of him being led by Draco Malfoy. They danced through all the waltzes, switching between who was leading and who was following. The night continued rather peacefully until Ron and Hermione got into an argument. Ron was jealous that Hermione had gone with Viktor Krum, as well as angered when Harry went with the 'slimy snake, Malfoy!'. What was not expected was Hermione slapping Ron in defense of Draco. The hall was silent after her rant. The month following was tense, but the relationship between Harry, Hermione, and the Silver Trio grew. They could be found studying together, or simply walking the grounds.

It was the day of the 2nd task that things seemed different. Nobody could figure out where Draco had disappeared too. It wasn't until Harry had come across what was 'taken' by the merpeople that he saw Draco. He waited as long as he could, watching to ensure that the other champions had arrived. When Fleur never showed up, Harry took the risk of freeing both Gabrielle and Draco, much to the chagrin of the merpeople. Due to his selflessness and bravery in saving two people, Harry was awarded full points. Fleur was ecstatic and had joined the little group that was dubbed the 'Royals'. The school year continued peacefully until the day of the final task.

Harry was on his way to breakfast when he was pulled aside by McGonagall, and informed that he had no classes today, and would be spending time with family. When he entered the room where the champions' families were, he saw Molly and Bill Weasley, and surprisingly, Narcissa Malfoy. The three were conversing politely if it was a bit tense. Harry could understand the Weasleys being there for him, but when he asked Cissa, as she requested to be called, he was told it was because of his friendship with Draco. She had informed him of how much Draco wanted to be his friend when he was little, and how it had devastated him his first year when said friendship was rejected. However, she had complimented him on moving forward from their previous rivalry and saw Harry as family, which he was through His Great Grandmother and Grandmother, Euphoria and Druella Potter nee Black.

The day was spent going around the Castle and learning about the different classes that they had when they attended. They went to the kitchens for lunch, where it was discovered that Dobby was working for Hogwarts. Cissa had apologized once again for her husband's actions toward him, which the elf deeply appreciated. Everything continued nicely until they had to separate to prepare for the final task. It was as he reached the stairwell to Gryffindor Tower that he heard the truth.

He could hear Ginny yelling at someone, "... spending time with me instead of that ferret!" The person who responded was Ron. "I know Gin, but maybe dad can help. He knows how to brew love potions. All we have to do is get Harry to drink some and he will be spending time with you." Harry was horrified by what he heard. The Weasleys were planning on giving him a love potion? Did they even care for him? Truly care about his well being? What was said next stabbed him to the core, "Perhaps while he's under the effects of the potion, we could get him to increase the amount of money we're getting from his vaults." Harry had heard enough and ran straight to his dorm. He could not believe that his friends, or supposed friends, were stealing from him and were planning on drugging him. The next 3 hours flew by for Harry as he went through the tournament up until the present.

He had arrived here via portkey that was inside the cup. He had grabbed it just before Cedric and had vanished instantly. He was in a graveyard, bound to a statue belonging to a Tom Riddle Sr. In front of him sat a black pewter cauldron, bubbling over a fire. Just a minute ago, Wormtail had dropped a horribly disfigured baby into the cauldron and began some type of ritual. He levitated a bone into the cauldron, chanting "Bone of the Father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Next, he withdrew a dagger and held out his right hand over the cauldron saying, "Flesh of the Servant, willingly given, you will revive your master", before chopping off his hand. Harry watches as it falls into the cauldron. Wormtail then began to approach, "Blood of the Enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." As he grabbed a hold of Harry's arm, Harry had only one thought in mind, _'Let him return. Then he can kill me and won't have to deal with the pain any longer.'_ Wormtail withdraws blood from his arm, now willingly given, and drops it into the cauldron.

The cauldron lit up in bright flames before slowly fading away revealing a ball of liquid. This liquid began taking shape, slowly forming a person. Hair could be seen growing, muscles becoming defined on the bony arms. After a few more seconds, a person stood before them. It was no ordinary person, but a young man. The Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle Jr. Tom looked at himself, feeling his hair and body, which now that Harry paid attention, was bare for them all to see. Harry felt his face heat up for two reasons. One at the sight of the handsome, naked man before him. Secondly, it was the strange pull he felt like he needed to be near Voldemort. It scared him to the point he began struggling. It was this sound that drew the Dark Lords' attention toward Harry. Harry locked eyes with him, seeing their eery combination of bright red and dark brown, forming a deep blood color. The Dark Lord stepped toward him, getting closer and closer until he was an arms width away. Tom flicked his wrist causing the binds holding Harry against the statue to disappear. As soon as they did, Harry fell forward into the Dark Lord.

Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around the man, as said man caught him. As soon as they were holding each other, Harry felt like he was home. Finally, he was whole and content being held by the naked man. Harry didn't know what to do. Never had he felt such emotions before, so he did the one thing he could. He buried his head into the dark Lord's neck and cried in relief, anger, frustration, and happiness. Tom, for all he was worth, was shocked to the point he was gaping. He didn't expect to gain his original 21-year-old body, let alone being used as a crying pillow by his prophesied enemy, who strangely enough felt like he belonged in his arms. So after a few minutes, there was only one thing he could say, "What the fuck?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is a Drarry story. The relationship between Tom and Harry is a Platonic Tomarry  
> -This first chapter is a bit rushed as it's more of an introduction than the actual story  
> -All future chapters will be more detailed than this one


	2. Chapter 1

**Angel of Darkness:**

**Phoenix Rising**

**Chapter 1-**

Tom held onto Harry, completely blown away by his behavior. Never in his life had he had someone use him as a crying pillow. He couldn't even understand why the boy was crying. When he was inspecting his body, he was amazed to look like how he once did before he created his second Horcrux. He was amazed at what he was seeing and feeling. When he had finally turned to Harry, he had this surge of protectiveness in him. To wrap the boy up and hide him away from the world. As he held the still crying boy, he thought back onto the ritual he chose to resurrect himself. It required a base potion, a homunculus, and three other ingredients. It was supposed to return him to how he looked before his downfall, which was a snake-human hybrid.

The base potion was an extremely powerful healing potion. It consisted of Phoenix Tears, Dragons Blood, Basilisk Scales, Thestral Hair, and Unicorn Blood. All the ingredients had to be willingly given on the night of a new moon in the same location at the same time. Needless to say, he was lucky that his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, had collected said ingredients when needed. So he knew that none of the ingredients could be blamed for his current state.

The homunculus was another part of the ritual. It was easy to create, just difficult to maintain. He could not perform much magic while in that form. The only spells he performed were Avada Kadavra, on three separate occasions, and the summoning spell through the mark. So his magic was no depleted by the time he was placed in the cauldron. So that route is completely useless for him.

His mind drifted to the three additional ingredients. They were bone, flesh, and blood. The bone must be from his father, the flesh from his servant, and the blood from his enemy. All three of those had been fulfilled. So the only thing that could change the outcome was how they were collected. A bone, unknowingly taken from his father. Well, that part was certainly true, seeing as his father is dead and has been dead for decades. So, the bone was taken without his knowledge. The flesh of the servant, willingly given, was also correct. No one else besides Harry was there to physically cut off Pettigrew's hand. Additionally, Harry was tied to the statue above his father's grave, so he could not cut off Pettigrews Hand. Thus, the flesh was willingly given.

So that only left one option, and it was this option that caused Tom to scrunch up his face. Blood of the enemy, now _willingly given_. _'Why would Harry want to willingly bring me back from the dead? What could he possibly do with me running around trying to kill him?'_ it was that thought that had him pause in his musings. He reflected on his memory of when he looked at the boy. The emotions displayed were fear, despair, sadness, and... relief? _'The boy was relieved that I had come to kill him? What would cause the boy to be so broken that he wished to die?'_ Tom couldn't understand what had happened. He looked over at Pettigrew, who stared gaping at them, completely shocked by the situation. Next to him sat Nagini, her mouth parted open slightly, staring alongside Pettigrew. For Tom, only three words came to mind for what to say in regards to this situation: "What the fuck?!"

As soon as those words left Tom's lips, Harry stopped and tensed up like a statue. His brain finally came back online and he realized where he was. He was in a person's lap being held after breaking down. The person currently holding him is the newly resurrected Dark Lord Voldemort. Only, he looks like a slightly older Tom Riddle, instead of the snake-human hybrid he had heard tales of. Additionally, said Dark Lord was as naked as the day he was born. Harry was terrified beyond belief. He began hyperventilating, choking on the lack of air and oxygen.

Tom felt Harry start to breathe in sharply, could feel his heart practically bursting from his chest. He heard the gasping and choking coming from the boy. Tom began to panic slightly, his instincts going on full overdrive, taking over his control. He began rubbing the boy's back, shushing him, and whispering soft reassurances in his ear. "It's ok Harry, calm down. Your safe, ok, there's no need to panic." Harry's breathing began to slow down, and he relaxed into Tom. They sat in a calm, albeit tense, silence for a few more minutes. Finally, Harry decided to break said silence.

"What the fuck just happened?" A few seconds of silence stretched after he made that comment until Tom snorted. He began to lightly chuckle before outright laughing, Harry joining alongside him. They calmed down enough to talk, and tom looked down at the unusually pale child nestled between his arms. For starters, the boy was abnormally short for his age, standing at what he guessed to be 4 feet and 5 inches. His hair was a deep raven, and messy looking. Tom couldn't decide if he just rolled out of bed or had the best shag of his life. Another thing to note was how skinny he was. This was made very obvious by the suit he was wearing. A black cotton tracksuit with red highlights, that clung to him. Tom finally noticed the feel of the terrain beneath his hand. He could feel the slight edge of the boy's spine and ribs. _'Has the boy been malnourished? If he was starved, what else has occurred?'_ Tom pressed two fingers beneath the boy's chin and raised his head to look into his puffy, red eyes. They were a haunting green, void of life, and surrounded by dark circles. 

Harry finally looked at the man who was holding him. His hair was a rich chocolate brown, reaching down to just below his ears, and was slightly curved at the ends. His skin was an ivory tan, with a light flush from the laughter he just went through. The Man smiled down at him before saying, "I have no idea what happened either." He sobered a bit, and a slight frown formed on his face. He raked his eyes of harry one more time before asking, "Why did you want to die?" Harry dipped his head down a bit, a bit ashamed and still shaken from the little emotional outburst he just had. He closed his eyes, already feeling the tears coming back to him. Shaking his head slightly, he replied softly "I can't say... it hurts too much."

Tom sat thoughtfully for a few seconds before a cough startled them both. They turned to face Pettigrew who was holding out a black robe. Harry, realizing once again that Tom was naked scurried off him and turned around, a deep blush taking over. Tom himself blushed a bit in embarrassment as he grabbed the black robe and wrapped it around himself. "My wand please?" Tom said as he stretched out his hand. Pettigrew pulled the white yew wand out of his pocket and handed it over to Tom. Tom finally turned around and watched the boy for a second. He felt the urge to protect and cherish the boy. Not in terms of a lover, as he held no sexual attraction for the boy, but more of fatherly comfort. He cleared his throat to gain Harry's attention.

Harry turned back around, a bit apprehensive of what is about to happen. Tom stared into his eyes for a few seconds, before a look of realization appeared in them. "Harry," Tom began carefully, "I know of a method for me to see why you are upset. It's called Legilimency, the art of reading one's mind. If you would let me, I would like to perform it on you so I may help." Harry stared at Tom, looking for any sign of deceit. Finally, he nodded his head, making his way over to Tom. Tom sat down on the ground in a meditative position, and Harry copies him just a few feet in front of him. He looked at Tom as he said, "What do I have to do for you to cast Legilimency?" Tom looked at him calmly and said, "Just maintain eye contact with me, ok?" Harry nodded and stared into Tom's deep blood eyes as he states _"Legilimens"_.

***WARNING: RAPE AND CHILD ABUSE SCENES AHEAD!!!***

 _Tom looks around at all of the memories located within Harry's mind space. He was startled to find the boy had no occlumency shields of any kind. He started moving forward, searching for the most recent emotional memory before the graveyard. He stopped when he heard crying and looked over at the memory. Harry is getting ready for the current task, tears streaking down his face. The thoughts attached to this memory causes Tom to bristle in anger. 'Does anyone truly care about me? Does Draco actually care? Molly? The Twins? Hermione?' Tom follows this memory back to where Harry had heard Ron and Ginny arguing._ 'So, this is what set Harry off. His perceived Family and friends the Weasleys appear to be against him.'

 _Tom continued deeper into Harry's mind, this time searching for the events over the summer. He passes by a memory of a Hogsmeade trip from March, with Harry and Draco laughing next to each other. Tom stopped to observe the way Draco interacted with Harry and can tell the blonde truly does care for Harry. The emotions filling this memory set Toms's heart alight with a warm fuzzy feeling, that he can't help but smile fondly._ 'Ah, young love. I wonder if they will ever move forward with this relationship.' _He looked at the other memories of time spent with his true friends, finding them sincere. The time he spent with Ginny and Ronald, however, could clearly be seen as strenuous._ 'So, they were not truly his friends.'

_Tom pressed on until he passed a memory-filled with a stench of blood, sweat, and sex. Tom bristled like never before as he stared at the aftermath of said memory. Harry is lying on the floor, his clothes strung around the empty room. All over him are cuts, carvings, and bruises of various stages of healing. Coming out of his anal cavity is a stream of crimson with strips of white. Tom's eyes flashed a dangerous red as he stared at the walrus hovering behind harry. This man, Harry's uncle, is bare from the waist down. His pathetic excuse for manhood is covered with the remains from Harry's insides. The walrus smirked down at the boy as he lifts a dagger. He kneels behind Harry and begins to carve into his lower back-_

_Tom wenches away from the scene in front of him, already on the verge of heaving. His anger flaring to dangerous levels. He looks forward and sees 17 other memories of a similar fashion, with countless others of abuse performed on the child over the years since he was a toddler._ 'How is the boy still alive? He is stronger than most to survive this and still be able to laugh and smile. I do know though that Harry will not be going back to that home. Fortunately, this tournament made him a legal adult.' _Tom stepped forward a few more times, lost in thought, before colliding with a solid force. He looked and found the boy's magical core, bound together by a wall of red magic._ 'WHAT?! THE BOYS MAGIC IS BOUND??!!' _Tom would never bind a person's magic, let alone a child. From what he can sense, at least half of his magic is bound, possibly more._ 'The boy needs to see the Goblins as soon as possible. Who knows how much damage this has caused to him.' _Tom turns to leave the boy's mind before something catches his eye. A sliver of familiar magic, bound by the boy's own magic. He steps towards it until he can feel it. Tom's eyes widened when he realized what it was._ 'How?' _was all Tom could think before the memory of Samhain 1981 comes to the forefront of his mind._ 'Of course! That's why I feel the need to protect the boy. Even without it, I would have, but now? Nothing will prevent me from ensuring the boy's protection and happiness.' _Tom finally pulled out of the boy's mind._

***END OF ABUSE SCENES***

Harry was shaking slightly, paler than normal when Tom refocused onto him. Carefully he reached out grabbing the boy's shoulders and pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy whispering, "I promise Harry, I swear upon my magic, that you never have to go back to that wretched family. I promise to protect you, to watch over you, to take care of you. To ensure your happiness and safety. This I swear, until the end of my days. So mote it be." A warm golden light wraps around the two, sealing the oath with magic. Harry was shocked. He sat there a little bit longer before he choked on a sob. He buried his head into Tom's chest and cried his heart out. Never had anyone done something like this for him. Never has he had the firm reassurance of magic to ensure his wellbeing.

A hissing sound drew both of their attention toward Nagini, who was slithering over to them. She carefully wrapped herself around the boy's shoulders and began hissing to him. ~There, there, hatchling. Marvolo and I will take care of you.~ Tom was about to open his mouth to translate for Harry when the boy replied, ~I know. Thank you, Nagini.~ Both Nagini and Tom were shocked that Harry was a Parslemouth. "You're a parslemouth, Harry?" Tom asked. The boy shook his head yes, slowly wiping his eyes with his fist. The sight made both Nagini and Tom coo at how cute and adorable Harry was acting, which in turn caused said boy to flush bright red and bury his head back into Tom's chest. Tom chuckled as he carded his fingers through the boy's messy hair.

Tom finally decided to inform Harry of what he found. "Harry, I want you to know what I've seen about your friends. Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Neville, the Twins: they all truly care for you. I watched all the memories with them, and they were sincere and honest with their interactions with you. Additionally your Godfather, Molly, Cissa, and the older Weasley children also truly cared for you." Harry was slightly crying, happy to know that people did truly care about him. He stopped, lifted his head, and stared at Tom with a questioning look. "What am I going to tell them happened?" Tom looked pensive for a moment before he got up, carrying Harry with him with alarming ease. "Pettigrew, come over here." The sniveling fool came over and bowed his head slightly. "My Lord?" Tom pointed his wand at the stub on his right arm, hissing an incantation. Harry watched in awe as a silver hand was formed, covering the stub. "Present your left arm, Pettigrew." Pettigrew did as instructed, showcasing his Dark Mark. Tom pressed his wand to it, channeling his magic for a certain blonde death eater.

Within seconds, said death eater appeared and swiftly bowed. "Lord Malfoy?" Harry asked astonished. Lucius snapped his head up, before gaping outright at the image before him. Here stood his Lord in a dark black robe holding the Boy-Who-Lived like a toddler. "Close your mouth, Lucius. We are not codfish." Tom reprimanded his right-hand man. This caused Harry to chuckle at the blonde lord. "My Lord?" Lucius inquired, wandering what transpired for his lord to be holding the boy. "Lucius, I have a task for you. You are to head to Hogwarts. Speak with Moody, and inform him that his plans are fulfilled. Then at the end of the school year, you are to take Harry to Gringotts. Have them perform a full blood test. After that, choose one of his properties to reside in and inform me of its location." Tom instructed Lucius. Lucius bowed his head with a murmured "Yes, my Lord."

Tom turned to Harry, "Harry, I need you to look me in the eyes again. I'm going to shield your memories and implant a new one. This is for two reasons. The first is it will cause you to be disoriented, making it appear as if you are just as confused as them. Secondly, it will prevent other Legilimens, particularly Dumbledore, from knowing what truly happened." "Ok To-... um, what do you want me to call you? I know you hated your muggle name." Harry responded. Tom was confused for a second, wondering when he could gain such information. Tom thought over it for a second, "You may call me Marvolo." Harry nodded, "Very well Marvolo, you may continue." Tom and Harry stared at each other as Tom once again entered Harry's mind, shielding all that happened here in the graveyard. He entered a memory that showed Harry getting knocked out for a bit before summoning the cup back to him.

When Tom reemerged from the boy's mind, Harry was holding his head. Tom Sat the boy down softly, saying "Good Luck" before he gave Harry his wand. Harry looked once more at the four in front of him before replying, "Thank you." He turned his head toward the cup, pointing his wand at it, saying _"Accio"_. The cup flew towards his outstretched hand. Upon making contact, Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook on his navel before being pulled through a tube. The graveyard spun around, disappearing before he roughly landed on the ground to the sound of cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tom will be a father figure for Harry in this fic.  
> -Who do you all think bound Harry's Magic? (It's not the usual suspect)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology: I may have spoken too soon and promised something I could not give. Therefore I would like to apologize. I will try to keep a decent schedule on this story, as it is a project I desperately want to work on.

**Angel of Darkness:**

**Phoenix Rising**

**Chapter 2-**

Harry was disoriented and in a decent amount of pain now that he could think about it. _'What the hell was all of that? The Dark Lord was nice! And he swore on his magic to protect me.'_ Slowly, Harry became aware of the noise around him, of the feeling in the air around him. Cheers, whistles, and yells were echoing from the wooden stands of the transformed quidditch pitch. Music was playing in the background. It was through this noise that he heard his name, like a tiny whisper. A few seconds he heard it again, more panicked and closer than before. Just as he was turning his head, his vision was bombarded with a bushy brown and slick blonde, and the feeling of being choked to death was overcoming him.

Hermione was crying in relief that her friend was alright. When the maze disappeared, they knew someone grabbed the cup. When Cedric was the only one left where the maze once was, they knew Harry had won. However, no one could find him. He had just disappeared without a trace. They waited for a few minutes before going out to search for the boy. Ten minutes late, several dozen people appeared before them. Hermione recognized the Ministers of Britain, Bulgaria, and France. Those were the countries participating in the tournament. The rest were no doubt Aurors, beginning to gather information to find the boy. It was twenty minutes later that Harry had reappeared in front of them. Everyone was relieved until Draco yelled out for him.

Draco couldn't get over what he saw. Harry was lying still as a statue in front of everyone. His heart rate picked up as dread and fear began to build in his blood. His magic began to swirl around him in agitation. Never had he been more angered in his life. _'Why weren't they helping him?! Why are they just standing around like everything is fine and dandy?!'_ Draco was livid and couldn't take this treatment of his friend. He stood up and marched out onto the field, 'Mione following behind him. "Harry!" he yelled out, hoping the boy would hear him and respond. When no response came, He turned and locked eyes with 'Mione. She held the same fear in them as he did. They took off running toward him, 'Mione yelling "HARRY!!!" They saw his head turn to them just as they reached him, gathering him into a group hug. They heard coughing and a wheezed "Let go."

Harry felt Draco and 'Mione move away a bit, and he sucked in lungs full of air. _'Finally, I can breathe properly!'_ Harry thought as he sat there for a few seconds. He looked up and saw the tear streaks on 'Mione's face and the glistening in Dray's eyes. He thought back on what Marvolo had told him _'...Draco, Hermione... truly care for you.'_ Slowly his eyes welled up with tears, he hiccuped on a sob. _'I have people who truly care about me. People who want to help, to be friends with me.'_ He could stop the tears from falling even if he tried. With a shaking gulp of air, he reached forward grabbing the opposite shoulders of the people in front of him, before burying his head into them. Like in the graveyard, he cried his heart out, only this time in relief.

Draco and Hermione squeezed harry between them, holding him like he would be wrenched away from them. They heard several people approaching them from the stands. They made too look at who it was when two figures appeared in front of them. One was Narcissa Malfoy and the other was Molly Weasley, both of whom looked close to tears. Cissa tentatively stepped forward, holding a handkerchief for dear life, and said, "Raven?" Harry whipped around, his heart swelling at the name that Cissa just gave him. He smiled at both Molly and Cissa, and slowly gave each of them a hug. A weight that none seemed to be aware of had been lifted at that moment. Unfortunately, before anyone else could say anything, Madame Pomfrey pushed through too at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, why is it something always happens to you at the end of each year?" the old Healer asked, but her eyes held mirth and relief, and her mouth was twitching. Harry smiled and said, "Your guess is as good as mine, Poppy." The group chuckled a bit as Poppy began to run diagnostic spells for his current injuries. Harry made a mental note to ask Narcissa about the spells later, as she is a licensed healer as well. Poppy reached toward Harry suddenly, grabbing his arm, and began muttering, _"Episky, Tergeo"_. The wound closed up and the blood vanished from his skin. She looked back up at him, "Mr. Potter, the scans showed a severe concussion as well as blood loss and emotional distress. If you will follow me, I'm going to have you stay in the Hospital Wing for the night." She then turned to face the other people, and for once everyone noticed them.

Standing was obviously Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, as well as Alastor Moody. Behind them were five other people: Cornelius Fudge, Nikolai Oblansk, and Marcellin Delacour- the British, Bulgarian, and French Ministers of Magic respectfully. Beside Fudge was Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Rufus Scrimmigeur, Head Auror. Poppy narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, "Mr. Potter WILL be straying in the Hospital Wing. You may BRIEFLY question him, however, I suggest a full interrogation tomorrow when he is more coherent and lucid. Do I make myself clear?" All people present nodded their heads, many aware of how Poppy can get when one does not follow her instructions to the letter.

Poppy turned back to the group behind her, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Can you please assist Harry and follow me up to the Hospital Wing?" Both gave a quick "Yes, ma'am" before standing on either side of Harry. They lifted him and began walking behind Poppy. As they neared the stands, they saw the rest of their group heading towards them. The 'Royals' as they are currently called consist of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, the Weasley Twins, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory. Cedric and Viktor moved to stand right behind Poppy. On Harry's left, beside Hermione, stood Neville, Luna, and Gabrielle. On his right ext to Draco was Blaise, Pansy, and Fleur. The Twins immediately took up the rear, completing the circle around Harry.

Following closely behind this group, Molly and Cissa watched in awe at the loyalty they showed Harry. Cissa gave a sly smile, looked over at Molly, and said "You know, for the majority of them being Gryffindor, they are acting like Slytherins." Molly turned to watch Cissa, a slight smirk on her face, "And how is that Cissy?" They had grown comfortable with each other throughout the day and had gotten to a first name base, which signifies a friendship in pureblood society. Cissy smiled, "One important thing about Slytherins is we protect our own." Molly smiled, and a slightly distant look appeared in them. "The Sorting Hat considered putting me in Slytherin, stating my extreme loyalty would do wonders in that house. However, my boisterous nature won out and I got Gryffindor." Cissy was gobsmacked, before chuckling with a warm smile and mirth in her eyes.

The group walked in a comfortable silence toward the castle before curiosity got the better of Fleur. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked, her French accent briefly present. Harry smiled, "I'm a bit dizzy, but otherwise I feel alright. Exhausted obviously, but no huge problems." They continued in silence up until they reached the castle doors, where two Aurors could be seen. They turned and saw the huge group, along with Harry, heading into the castle. They took ranks in front of Poppy, causing the lady to huff in annoyance, as they escorted them to the Hospital Wing. When they reached the door, Poppy turned around and gave a stern look to everyone.

"Ok, only the following people may enter with me and Mr. Potter at this time and that's Mr. Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. Is that understood?" A round of nods signaled that everyone understood her instructions. She turned and pushed open the Hospital Wing doors and stepped inside. Harry followed quickly inside along with his friends and family. Harry immediately halted with his train of thought when he realized just exactly what his mind was saying. They were his family. That's what his mind was telling him. He had always seen 'Mione as a sister and Molly as a mother. But what of Draco and Cissa? What he felt for Draco was love, but not brotherly or friendly love. A more intimate love, one that scared him at first. But this was something his instincts were telling were alright, and they have never been wrong. So, because he felt closer to Draco, he already saw Cissa as a mother. If things worked with him and Draco, she would legally be his mother-in-law. Harry blinked once, twice, three times at that thought. _'One step at a time Harry. Don't need to think a decade ahead.'_

Harry refocused and found he was being guided past the beds towards one of the private suites in the Hospital Wings meant for severe patients. Poppy turned the handle to step inside but stopped. She looked back at me, then at the wall to the left of the door. A small smirk appeared on her face as she topped the wall. A placard appeared with HJ Potter-Black on it, causing everyone to giggle. That is until 'Mione asked, "Why does it say Potter-Black?" Poppy looked a bit shocked, "Well that's technically his name." I stared wide-eyed at her, "What do you mean technically?" Cissa decided to step in at that point. "While it was known that your father was... _apprehensive_ when it came to _darker_ magic, he was still a practitioner of the Old Ways. More specifically the Sovrano Codex, which includes several blood rituals. One of the practices was known as Sanguis Secunda Pater, or _Blood of the Second Father_ Ritual. Sirius used his blood to change your magic and blood. You technically have two fathers and one mother. Because of that, your last name is hyphened as _Potter-Black_ "

Everyone minus Poppy stared at Cissa in a mixture of shock, awe, and horror. "What's the Sovrano Codex?" 'Mione asked a bit nervously. Cissa smiled and replied, "That is a lesson for another day as it is a lengthy explanation." Everyone nodded and entered _Harry's_ suite. It was a crisp, beige room with a normal white bed, side table, and a few chairs scattered around. On the left side was a door to a small ensuite with a shower stall, sink, and toilet. Poppy immediately went over to the bed and grabbed the pair of sleep ware on them, before handing them to Harry. "Please go and clean up in the shower Mr. Potter. When you're done, I'll have dinner brought for all of you. Normally I wouldn't allow visitors this late, but as long as he is given a Dreamless Sleep Potion at midnight, you can stay as long as you want." A murmured "Thank you." went around the room, before Harry entered the ensuite and closed the door.

Harry began to remove his suit and just as he was about to step in the shower, he looked into the mirror. He rarely ever did as he was disgusted by his body. His ribs were noticeable, albeit barely now thanks to the food at Hogwarts. He was extremely scrawny, yet tight with muscle due to both Quidditch and the work he did at the Dursley's. He wondered if there was a way to fix all of these problems. According to Marvolo, he would be living with the Malfoys at one of his estates. It would be a bit weird staying away from the Durley's, however, he would greatly appreciate it as he could speak with Narcissa. He could be with Draco and get used to the Malfoy family, especially since he had no intention of keeping the name Potter if he and Draco should marry.

Once again, Harry stopped his train of thought. It was scaring him how quickly he was conjuring up situations that as of now, don't have a possibility of happening. So he stripped what little clothes he had left on and stepped into the shower. As he enjoyed the hot water running down his body, he let his mind go over everything he had experienced this past year. He had gained new friendships, a potential relationship, and strengthened old friendships. Yet, at the same time, he lost some friends. Looking back on it now, especially after hearing what Ginny, Ron, and Arthur wanted to do to him, he wondered if any of it was truly real. He let his mind wander down this path, unaware of the scene happening outside in his suit.

___________Right after Harry entered the bathroom__________________

Draco sat down heavily on the chair right next to the bed. He leaned forward breathing deeply to calm his rapidly beating heart. When Harry laid there on the pitch, unmoving, it felt like his whole world had just vanished. Like there was nothing a deep, dark pit of despair and sorrow. When Harry returned their hug, he could not withhold the tears from falling down his face. It was while thinking of this, he felt new tears starting to fall once again. He didn't even try to stop it, or the shaking and slight sobs of relief that passed his lips. In a matter of a second, he was being held in his mother's arms, shaking with relief and residual sadness.

Cissa held her little dragon tight, already aware of how Draco truly feels for Harry. It was a constant topic of interest between her and Lucius. When he mentioned the mark getting stronger, she knew that her former Lord was returning. Already, she was beginning to plan away to help protect her son from the Dark Lord. After several minutes, Draco finally pulled away to give his mother a grateful smile. She was about to say something when two people burst into the room. Two annoying gingers who were not allowed in here.

Molly was on her feet and glaring annoyance and slight anger at her two youngest in front of her in a heartbeat. "What are you two doing here? Madam Pomfrey strictly stated who can and cannot be in here, and you are not allowed. Now, go back to your common room this instant!" the Weasley Matriarch snapped. Both of her children took a step back, gobsmacked by the way their mother just treated them. Ginny gulped a bit before stating, "We just wanted to check on Harry. We figured he could use some comfort." Hermione was standing beside Molly the second Gin finished talking, glaring daggers into them. "You two have no right to be here. You abandoned Harry this year, completely despising him, and now all of a sudden after he has won the TriWizard Tournament, you want to _comfort_ him?! Well, the answer is NO! You cannot comfort him, you cannot even be around him!" She said, rage boiling at the surface.

Ron's face went red with hatred, not at what she was saying, but at the fact that _Malfoy_ got to be here for Harry. "What does it matter?! How come I can be around him, but that no good, slimy Death-" Ron was yelling before a resounding crack was heard. Everyone was staring, eyes practically falling out of their sockets at the now large, bright red handprint on Ron's face, with a furious Mrs. Molly Weasley nee Prewett standing before him, promising death. "Don't you dare finish that sentence Ronald Billius Weasley!" she hissed, looking and sounding like a snake ready to strike. _Never_ in her life had she hit one of her children. A slight smack to the back of their heads when they had goofed off or got in trouble. But _never_ an outright smack to the face. Without further ado, she raised herself to her full height, her normally warm chocolate eyes now as black as pitch with fury, said "Ronald Billius and Ginerva Molly Weasley! Both of you are grounded for the summer! No friends are allowed over, you are not allowed to have your wands with you, and I am informing Professor McGonagall that you will not be allowed on the Quidditch team next year! Now, to your rooms or so help me, I'll drag you up there myself!" Quicker than one can even say snitch, the two horror-filled, chastised children scrammed from the room.

Draco was stunned at what just happened. _Molly Weasley_ just smacked her son for spitting insults at him. His emotions were already hay wired, so he just let instinct guide him. He stood up and walked straight over to molly. Before she could say anything, she was engulfed in a warm embrace, eventually returning the favor, one hand rubbing the back of a shaking blonde. A quiet "Thank You" was heard, filled with more emotions than she ever heard. She smiled down at the boy in her arms and knew instantly she could trust him. Much like Draco had confided in Cissa, Harry has spoken of his crush to Molly. She knew at this moment that Harry would be safe. That he would get the love and care he so desperately needed.

"Draco?" Molly asked tentatively, unsure but instinctively knowing the answer to the question she has for him. He looked up and wiped the side of his face to clear away the trails. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked, wondering what was going to happen. Molly smiled affectionately at him, "Please, call me Molly dear. Now, how do you feel about Harry?" The shocked look and faint blush on his face gave her the answer she wanted to know. "You have nothing to fear Draco. He feels the same way," she informed him.

His eyes widened ever so slightly, heart speeding up ever so slightly. A resounding hope flared to life in his chest, spreading throughout his body. "Really?" he choked out, not caring how pathetic he looked or sounded. A huff behind them had them turning to a slightly annoyed Hermione. "Really? That's what you have to say? Honestly, the tension between you two is thick enough a _Diffindo_ couldn't cut through it." she said exasperated. The blush already present on Draco's face deepened to a brilliant tomato, causing everyone to snicker. Hermione smiled and said, "Harry is nervous about making moves, about starting things. I've seen the way you two look at each other. It is clear how you feel for him, and how he feels for you. Mak the first move Draco, cause if you wait for him to, it will never happen." It was at this moment that Harry stepped out of the bathroom.

Harry looked up and stared at the scene in front of him. His door was opened slightly. Cissa was sitting with a small smile on her face, her storm eyes filled with fondness and amusement. Hermione had a small smirk on her face, eyes filled with absolute mischief. Molly was smiling warmly at him, the mother in her causing him to smile back at her. Her hand resting lightly on Draco's shoulder, until he walked forward with more confidence than Harry had ever seen. He stopped right in front of Harry, mercury eyes filled with adoration, determination, _lust_ , and... _love_. Draco reached forward, cupping Harry's left cheek in his right hand. Slowly he caressed his cheekbone with his thumb, marveling at the slight hitch in Harry's breathe that he heard. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. The emotions clear in their eyes for each other. With the gentlest care ever seen from the Malfoy Heir, he ran his hand behind Harry's head. Tightening his hold in the raven hair ever so slightly he leaned forward and connected with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I know there are quite a few cliff hangers in these first few chapters, but I have a plan for them  
> -Do you think Molly's outburst will cause a problem for Harry?  
> -Again, I wish to apologize for not keeping my Promise.


End file.
